Mendel Maysterev
Mendel Maysterev is an anarchist and inventor, who occasionally works with the Iron Phoenix organization when its goals and his align. History Mendel has ample reason to be a revolutionary and anti-government fighter; his father was a casualty of one of the early battles in the Dirigible War, his brother died in an accident aboard one of the early experimental zeppelins, and his mother died of tuberculosis, likely contracted due to the massive coal-fired industry in his hometown. His family's deaths left him alone during his teenage years, and during this time he fell in with street ruffians, criminals, and political agitators. His anarchist views quickly coalesced, nourished by his anger at the government and his rough life. A stroke of luck befell him, however, when he was taken on as a student by a Rabbi in Prague. Under his holy tutelage, Mendel learned the secrets of golem-making, an ancient art passed down through the generations to only the most righteous and religious of men. Why Mendel was taught this art, he is still unsure—but his theory is that God sees his anger and desire for retribution, and has decided to provide him with the tools to enact revenge upon the government. Golems Mendel creates small automata out of brass, steel, and wood; they lack, however, any internal power sources—while they have steam tubes and sprockets, they lack boilers or mainsprings. When the husk is complete, Mendel inscribes his creations with prayers containing the name of God. This writing puts the spirit of life into his creations, and he sends them forth to do his bidding—oftentimes, planting explosives or assassinating government ministers, military officials, or other enemies of his cause. A select few are kept around as personal servants, fashion accessories, or toys for the ragamuffin children Mendel encounters throughout his travels. Relationships Mendel is known to be associated with various criminals and untrustworthy individuals. The Iron Phoenix organization periodically employs his services. Mendel is also sometimes less violent in his methods, and enjoys leafleting with Poppy Q Wolstonston, when he's in England. He is not, however, allowed to return to the London Zoo, due to an incident involving several antelope, a giraffe, and a toy Zeppelin. He also has a close personal rivalry with Kapitan von Grelle, whose eye he once cut out. He saved it, pickled, in a small jar, and carries it around with him as a personal trophy. Maysterev—in seeming contrast to his usual violence and hatred—shows a periodic kind and compassionate side. The money he recieves for his services is always much greater than his living expenses. Rather than save his money, he is known to spend ceaselessly at small establishments; he drinks heavily at times, and at others abstains himself but buys the bar round after round; yet, most often, he gives alms—"tzedakah", he calls them—to the poor, the orphaned, the hungry. All the underclass, the denizens of the soot-stained, smoke-filled streets of capital cities and industrial wastelands—they, the most needy, see his money, delivered by small robots bearing his initials and topped with tiny derby hats. Category:Original Characters Category:IAPS Canon